A Fairy's Goodbye
by Dawn of the dark-Chan
Summary: When Lisanna come's back and most of fairy tail love Lisanna more. where will Lucy go. who will she find. and why is Sabertooth so nice. find out with in A fiary's goodbye
1. Chapter 1 My goodbye

**Author: Hi every one this is my first time doing this so be nice and am a big fairy tail fan so yay**

**Lucy: she what at the most 5 people to read the story and she does not own any fairy tail people but the oc ones**

**Author: yap and this is be for the GMG but a little after Lisanna comes back and i don't hate her but for this to be good a story i do and do not say any thing bad about the story just good things so happy rading**

* * *

(no one pov)

Lucy was siting at the bar in the guild. Today would have bean one year at the guild for her but two months ago Lisanna came back from the edolas world with them and since then it's all about lisanna with every one but Laxus, Wendy, Mira, Gajeel and Levy. It didn't help that today was Lucy's birthday. Lucy was all most done with her book when Mira cam up to her and said "Happy birthday." Lucy looked up at Mira with a sad smile she said her thanks but because of that Mira's smile faded away "Are they still not talking to you?" Mira asked Lucy looked up and said "no Why would they."

Mira was mad at team natsu "You know all she will talk about is edolas Natsu and every one it's like she did not what to come home with use." Mira said looking down "Anyway. Did you get done that book of you's yet?" Lucy looked up "Ya just got done singing it. Can you give it to Levy for me? I have to go talk to Laxus and master." Mira looked sad at her and said "ya any thing for you." so Lucy gave the book to Mira and went up the stairs.

It was about an hour be for Lucy left the guild to go pack her things just her friends and brother (that would be Laxus I will tell you later) knew she was leaving but no one knew she was going to Sabertooth where her other brother (once more later) and a friend are.

* * *

**Author: okay how was that**

**Lucy: it was fun talking to Mira before i left and about time i got my book done**

**Author: that's way i had you do that any way let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2 After Math

**Dawn-Chan: Hey who is ready for part 2. i know some are i need to know how am doing or if you guy like it**

**Lucy: it's fine know not that miss Dawn does not own Fairy tail what so ever**

**Dawn-Chan: ya if i did Natsu and Lucy would have Kissed all ready any way on with the story**

* * *

Not to long after Lucy left team Natsu and Lisanna came in the guild Natsu went to Mira and asked where Lucy was. He has been doing this for the past week. Mira smile had went away when he said her name. She then said "Well if you weren't't with my sister all the time you would see her!"

"Come on Mira can't you just tell me where Lucy is?" Natsu asked Mira was getting sick of his asking. She had to come up with some thing "Fine she got a call (**yes phones are in this story**) from Hibiki about some black key." Mira said hoping that they bought it "But if Lucy want to get a key-" Gray was cut off by Erza saying "She would ask one of use to go with her."

That's it! Mira was at her end with them "Three thing here. One when do you see her here? Two Do you even visit her any more and if you do is it just you three and happy or is Lisanna with you?" No one said any thing by know Lisanna came up to them and said "It's not like i took her spot any way if anything she took my spot." by now everyone in the guild was looking at her and thinking about the last time they said any thing to Lucy at all.

When she said that Laxus came out of his hiding spot he yelled for everyone to listen to him "By now you know one of the best isn't here. That's because she left and that person is Lucy my little sister. And you can thank all of team Natsu and you're shlelf's for that." Laxus said walking away.

Mira was next to say something "Lucy said not to say any thing unless it was for good reason. And don't look for her i don't even know where she is."

* * *

**Dawn-Chan: Let me know how it went or what i can do to make it beater but bye for now**


	3. Chapter 3 Lucy's new life

**Lucy: Have to make this fast Miss dark is not feeling well so some one new will**

**Raven: Yo so if you don't know me i am from Love or some thing like that so if you have not go read it and have fun reading this **

* * *

(Lucy pov)

I just got done packing my thing and getting my ticket to twilight town (**any kingdom hearts fans reading**) it took two days to get there i went looking around see how it was only one in the afternoon. After two hours i made my way to sabertooth i was about to open the door when it made contact with my face making me fall. I looked up rubbing my nose to see some one with long tied up hair yell "See no one is-" i cut him off by getting up and saying "That fucking hurt you know!" he turned around saying "Damn i just lost 20,000 jewels."

after that he just walked in with me not far behind when i got in i looked around seeing he disappeared i was walking around when i heard yelling then next thing I know I'm on the floor "that's two time today." I look up to see my other brother Sting hugging me we both get up and said "I missed you so much Lu." "I missed you to bro." He then asked me "Why are you here why not at fairy tail" That's when I looked up at him.

"About that i what to know if i can join sabertooth" That's when he looked at my right hand he was stunned to see no fairy tail mark there "So you do what to join. Okay then i will take you to Angel." I was right behind him when we got to the bar there was a guy with white hair with a pair of camo pants and a shirt that said 'Key's to the heart' he looked up and said "Sting if you what to dumb this one one me no way in hell will I hurt this one she's to cute so you can dell with this ex by you're shelf" That's when we both went red that it could beat Erza's hair.

"Hell no that's my brother" i yell at Angel "Oh my bad in any case what can I do for you" he asked like what he said never happend "Give her guild mark, show her around and she will be on you're team got that." Sting says walking way from us. "In any case you know my name but i don't know yours miss..." I look up to him and say "My name is Lucy heartfilia." That's when he lookes at me and asked me "If you're lucky Lucy of fairy tail why are you here"

* * *

**Raven: So that was a big day for Lucy. So tell Dawn-chan what color you want it to be and where it should be**


	4. I'm back!

Dawn: HEY! I'm sorry things happened over the time I have been gone.

Lucy: dated a guy at the beginning of the story and then he broke up with her and she stopped

Dawn: LUCY! Anyway I fix my last cp go me but I still need time because-

Angel: she lost the story

Dawn: ANGEL!

Angel: *hiding be hind Lucy* sorry

Dawn: thanks... so tell me where the guild Mark should be and in what color and when I find it *glares at Angel* I will up loud it


	5. Chapter 4 New guild

"I don't want to talk about it" I said as he nodded "Okay than. Well come on than, Shadow and Cody will be looking at the S-class bored." Angel said moving bar behind the bar and taking my hand and head up stairs. When we got there we saw Sting holding back the guy with black hair from earlier that now had fire around him. And across from them was a blond making fun of him. Sting saw me and dropped the black haired male making them look my way. One look from the black hair male, he spoke up "Your that girl I hate with the door" As i looked him over I saw he had long black hair in a small pony tail and was wearing a red tee, black gloves, blue jeans and sneakers. "Lucy. This is my blunt brother Shadow. And the sugar high boy is Cody. With that said our team is Moon light." Angel spoke up making me look at him and than his team and soon after Shadow walked up to me and put and arm around my shoulders "Sorry about the door thing but Sting told me that we would be on the same team so I hope to get to know you" "Hi Lu-Chan! Welcome to the team!" Cody said and I looked at what he was wearing. He had on a cameo shirt with a jacket with jeans and boots. "Nice to meet you all. So did you find a good job to do?" I asked and Cody smirked looking at Shadow "Well we where. But we started to talk abo-" Cody was cut short by Shadow leaving my space and got in his face "Like hell you where! I was until you came up and told me someone was taking my spot!" Shadow said as Cody's smirk grow but Sting pulled them away "Until I came in to tell them what the hell was up" I just looked at them as a smile grow on my face 'I'm going to love it here' I thought "Oh! I still need to give you, your guild mark" Angel said 'Time to pick' I thought.

"Where to sis?" Sting asked me and I thought about it for a moment and it came to mind "I want it on my right shoulder in yellow" Angel smiled and put it on. To tell the truth... I loved it."So how about a job than?" Cody asked dragging me to the normal bored and we soon agreed on a simple job for a bodyguard some rich people.

(One week later)

We where on our way home after a good job they we got payed on full. FULL pay! For the first time a big smile came to my face as just the thought of it. We sat in the train. Shadow was next to the window, Angel sat next to him reading a book and Cody was sitting next to me on the other side on the car laying his head on my shoulder half asleep. Me, Shadow and Angel -who sometimes- talked just getting to know each other. "So Lucy" Angel said as I looked at him "You have gate keys. Who do you use most often?" Angel asked and it didn't take long for me to answer "Virgo. She is odd but a great friend. But I love them all" A smile came to Shadow and Angels faces "I use cad magic as you know" Angel told me as I remembered him just messing with his card wail we where camping "And I use fire and ice magic" Shadow said as I remembered the fire from when he was pissed "And Cody here uses Ghost town magic and dark magic" My eyes winded as I look at the sleeping boy "This playful guy has that strong magic!?" I asked my shelf more than the other time "I love you guy's" I said as a smile came to Angel's and Shadow's faces "Most people don't think like that. Thanks Lucy" Shadow said as we fell in nice silence

**Dawn-Chan: I'm back! For sometime this time! And this time I want to thank MizuGhoul for reminding me of this story and how crappy I am with this site since I am always on **

**Lucy: If you want to see her stuff on that site go here: 28257841**

**Dawn-Chan: Till next time**


	6. Chapter 5

We all desired to stop by a town called song town on the way home. It's around noon and I'm just walking around with Cody looking for a magic store that had some good stuff. Cody was running his mouth about something or another but truth to be told I wasn't paying him much mind. "-But he didn't set fire to the house" once he had said that it popped in my mind 'Where am I going to live'. Cody looked at my now pale face "What's wrong Lu-chan?" he asked and my brown eyes looked into his own brown ones "I just remembered that I don't have a place to stay anymore" I rubbed my neck with a nerves laugh "Oh that" why was he so calm about this? "We where going to have you meet Dawn a greet friend of ours when we got back" Cody went on about this older female that he said was his master "Well... Alright than..." I trailed off when I saw a store with a keys in the window "Is that-!" I was cut off by Cody grabbing my hand and he dragged me into the store and he asked to see all the keys "They are all 20,000 jewels" the owner told use and his face brighten up "That means you can get two" Cody told me and he was right to a point. I was only 5,000 short "But-" before I could even finish he gave me his jewels "How-" once more stopping me he told me that he was going with math. "Can I get the fox and the hound?" (Anyone see the fox and the hound?) and he gave me the two keys and I payed him the needed jewels. "Thank you Cody"

*Meeting up with the others*

"What did you two get?" Shadow asked us and i showed him and his brother the two new silver keys that Cody help buy. "I can't wait to get home to make a contract with them both" I told them and they smiled at me "I guess we can't make the pretty little lady wait to long" Shadow said patting my head "I didn't find much myself" Angel sighed at he folded his arms "Let's go~" Cody yelled grabbing Angel and Shadow's arms and puled them to the train "To hyper!" Shadow hit Cody and Angel pulled out a book to ignore them "This is going to be a long train ride" I sighed as I followed my new 'loving' team "Get use to it" Angel told me as we both fell into step "It feels like my old team but..." I was at a lost of words until Angel spoke up. "Better? Or maybe... Smarter" he raised an eyebrow as it seemed he wants an answer "Fun" I told him after thinking about it "Fun? I like it. I want to know. How are Sting and you family?" he asked the one thing I didn't want to talk about "My mother wasn't always married to my father. He and Laxus are my older brothers by three and four years... That's... that's the base line" I told him and he nodded "Me and Shadow where... well we meet when my mom told me I had a brother when I was six... We have split parents" it was my turn to nod "Well time for a ride home" he changed to subject and I really didn't mind.

*Home*

We got back at six. You could say we're up with the sun. Anyway Cody went home and Shadow said he would show me to my new house and room meat wail Angel went to the guild to work the bar "Dawn is a cute girl but easy to piss. She's 20 and master of almost any caster type magic" what he said was off "Almost all?" it's like to word echoed because me nor him said a word for at least ten minutes "She worked hard to be unbeaten by anyone. She trained and all but raised Cody" Shadow stopped in front a white door of a two story house "Nice place" I couldn't stop myself and I said it even if I didn't want to "Hey Dawn!" Shadow knocked on the women's house "Shadow..." A women with waist long white hair and red eyes opened the door with a heavy glare "Go die in a hole" She told the taller male "Come on Dawn. The girl we told you about is here" Shadow said moving his hands to sit on my shoulders and pushed me in front of him and I could feel her eyes look at just about every part of me. She shut the door and we heard a lock, unlock and it opened again and we walked in.

"Your Sting's sister I take it" She asked as she sat down and I got a good look at what she was wearing a black coat with black far at the hood and hands with a black tights "You don't look lie you just woke up" Shadow said with a knowing look at she returned with a glare "Lesion here Lightheat! Whatever your thinking is wrong! Dumbass" She said the last part more to herself that other of us and she stopped at me "Your one of the fairy's that took down Midnight. I'm Dawn. I was told of it. I know your brother and all that. What I want to know is it really right to have you in my house?" I guess she didn't trust me to much "Well... Whatever you think is wrong. I wont be here for t-" I was cut short by the white haired girl stopped he "Not what I meant. Are you going to relay on me or help me out?" She asked and I looked at Shadow with a questing look "Dawn was part of a dark guild and has trust problems" I nodded know how that feels "I won't get in your way. I want to be your friend" I told her and soon a small smile came to her face "All right. I'll go make us something to drink" Dawn got up and went to get us something.

"Hey. Can I see you're new gates?" Shadow asked looking at the hound and fox keys, I got the fox first and call them out. A girl in her teens came out wearing a dress that was red-ish with a tail with the tip being white like her hair "Hello~ I'm Faith the fox" The fox gate holder said looking at me "Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy. I would like to make a counteract" She smiled more "Greet. I'm free on week days but not on weekends. I have family gatherings on every other Wednesday" I wrote everything and she went back as I turned to Shadow and saw him with wide eyes "It's that simple?" He asked but I sighed "No you dumbass! It's deeper for the two. They have to make sure that nothing is miss read or distrusted" Dawn said sitting a try of three cups of tea on the table. I nodded and looked at the hound key and call them as well. The hound was a small boy probably around Wendy's age "H-hello... I'm M-M-Max" He shackle took my hand to help him up as we saw he was in a brown shirt to match his eyes and hair with dark jeans and shoes with long ears to blend into his messy hair "I'm Lucy. This is Shadow and Dawn" I moved my hand to each of them as they waved and he nodded "I'm f-free all the t-t-time... But when I-I'm with Faith" He already knew the fox so that made it easy "I have her key" He smiled and nodded and told me a few other things as I wrote everything and let him go back home. A door bell went off and Dawn said she got it and left "That's so cool!" Shadow yelled as he brought me into a hug. We heard a grunt from a very familer voice "H-hey L-Laxus" I said rubbing my head as Shadow let me go.


	7. Chapter 6

*Sill Lucy's POV*

"What is he doing?" Laxus asked us, more like a statement at this point "It's nothing Laxus, just got some new keys." I smiled as I brought them out to show him. "Laxus... The grandson of fairy tail master, why are you here?" Dawn asked with a slight glare to my oldest brother "To see my sister and dumb brother." Laxus is just to blunt sometimes... Anyway Shadow and Dawn looked at me like we where joint or something. "What?" Shadow looked at use and studied everything between us. We saw a light-bob pop after a moment or two until he asked "Like adopted?" "No" Laxus was going to hate Shadow at this point.

*Shadow POV*

I final got a chance to be alone with Lucy and than this dude named Laxus walked in. I was thinking that he was Angel for a moment but he's scarier than my brother for sure. Than he told us that he was here to see his siblings. He looked at Lucy when he said sister so I was confused like whenever I meet someone new "What?" I thought for a few minutes than it hit me. They must be adopted... Right? "Like adopted?" It might not hurt to ask but he shot me down right after. I hope he doesn't hate me for not getting it so soon. I just met the guy!

*Laxus POV*

"We have the same mother. She was with a different man five years before she met Lucy and Sting's father. It's that simple. I'm the oldest than Sting and Lucy. Sting is three years older than Lucy four years younger than me." I laid it all out there for the two others that where in the house. "Well Laxus. I'm the first hand to the guild master, your brother, I'm Dawn and this Shadow" The white haired girl, Dawn moved her hand to the black haired male. "I see..." She got up and left the room "You know our background. Your turn." I'm not going to trust this guy until I know more about him "That's not much of a story like Cody's but all right." At least he he didn't want to fight with me for anything.

*Shadow's back flash*

A four year old Shadow was walking with five year old Angel in the woods by a far off unknown town "Mother will feel better with this?" Shadow asked "No. Father said she needs stuff from town but we can't get it because we don't have the money." Angel wasn't going to lie to the young boy. Even if it might be best they walked to a tree that has a door on it "Is the old man going to answer this time?" Shadow asked "He has to. He will." Angel knocked on the old door again and again until a young girl with shoulder long brown hair with her left eye a gold color and her right eye red "What?" She seemed around seven to nine "My grandfather is not take anyone today." She snapped "That's not the old man Angel" Shadow pared over his brother's back "I'm Luna Van Jing. I fire and ice wizard." Angel smiled "I knew someone had magic! Does your grandfather heal?" Angel asked "No. He uses cards. What do you want?" She asked with a softer tone as she played with her black sundress "Our mother is sick and we want to help!" Shadow yelled as he walked up to her "Can't help there kid... But you seem fun. I could teach you some magic so you can help yourselves... Only if you want, you don't have to say yes" Luna looked away from them as she looked inside "Grandfather! I think we have some help!" She yelled "Bring them in if they want" A frail voice yelled back "Yes!" Shadow yelled and Angel wasn't leaving a four year old with a old and young magic users alone "Great!" Luna closed the door behind them as they got to know the two recluse family.

After training for so many years Angel turned fifteen and Shadow was a handsome fourteen year old "Thank you master." Both bowed as they went to head home "Have fun." Luna smiled at her friends as they went to look after their mother. She went into a coma wanted to be there just in case she woke up but their father on the other hand didn't stay and left five years ago. When they got home they where greeted with silence like normal and Shadow went to look at her. Angel just put some water on and saw smiled as he hummed to himself but the lovely moment was cut short by Shadow's scream "SHADOW!" Angel ran into their mother's room and froze at the door. Shadow was holding her hand as he saw her body, that just seemed to freeze. They didn't see her breathing and she didn't have a pulse anymore, Shadow checked, "No... Why did it have to be her?" Angel fell to his knees as a long stream of tears flowed down his face as they both cried for their passed mother.

After a week they desired to leave but not before telling their masters "Are you sure... Of course you are. *Sigh* Go to sabertooth if you go anywhere. I have a friend in the guild." Luna smiled as her and grandfather gave to two Lightheart brother's a pack of need money for the train tickets "Well keep an eye open for you two." Luna's grandfather laughed as they left thru the door "AND BE SAFE!" Luna yelled before they couldn't hear her.

*Now. No one's POV*

Lucy sat wide eyed at they male wail Laxus and Dawn sipped their tea "Well. It's good to know my little sister is in safe hands. I have to go... But I will be checking up on you. For the others as well. They miss you." Laxus sent Lucy and knowing look as if to tell her, who is missing her "Tell them I miss them too, Laxus" Lucy smiled as she got up with the way taller male "It was nice to meet you. Now you and Shadow can leave. It's to early for all of this." Laxus and Shadow left right after she said that and Dawn showed Lucy around and where her room is. This wasn't a bad start to a long day to be for Lucy or Shadow.


End file.
